


Over the Shoulder

by Fastpacing



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: BTSVT, Chef AU, Fluff, Humor, If You Squint - Freeform, Kinda, M/M, inspired by that one tweet with the chef and the videographer, other members are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27154528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fastpacing/pseuds/Fastpacing
Summary: Jungkook had been doing his job for a little over a year now, so he knew what to expect from it. He worked as a videographer for a food channel on youtube that had gained a lot of traction by now, and so the opportunities to work with culinary experts were endless. From young up-and-coming cooks to older widely renowned chefs, Jungkook had met all types of people.And yet none of them could have prepared him for Kim Mingyu.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Over the Shoulder

**Author's Note:**

> So I thought of this au together with @haoist on twt when we saw [this](https://twitter.com/xiaochanggeng/status/1316745533776564231) tweet

Jungkook had been doing his job for a little over a year now, so he knew what to expect from it. He worked as a videographer for a food channel on youtube that had gained a lot of traction by now, and so the opportunities to work with culinary experts were endless. From young up-and-coming cooks to older widely renowned chefs, Jungkook had met all types of people.

And yet none of them could have prepared him for Kim Mingyu.

The chef was the youngest Jungkook had ever worked with. He was actually impressed when he learned the two shared the same age. Yet despite his young age, Mingyu was years ahead of so many of his co-workers. Not that he ever boasted about it – oh no, they had gotten that information from Seokmin, another one of the cooks in the restaurant, who insisted Mingyu was the best of them all. The star of the video himself seemed even embarrassed by the compliment, which was something Jungkook didn't witness very often.  _ 'Chefs have an ego larger than the fucking moon' _ , Seokjin had once told him, though that clearly did not apply to Mingyu.

However, that was not what had taken Jungkook by surprise.

Because yes, he had met people as talented as Mingyu. And yes, he had met people just as young, and people just as kind. Jungkook's issue with his current subject was the culmination of all those qualities plus one more thing.

Mingyu was hot.

Not hot as in  _ 'wow I wouldn't mind giving him my number' _ , but more as in  _ 'why the fuck is this guy not a model' _ hot. His hair was dark, short and slicked back; his eyes sharp yet still kind, making Jungkook feel comfortable and flustered at the same time, and his smile was the cutest thing he had ever seen, with his canines sticking out just enough to make him wonder if they'd leave a bite mark. And his legs.

His  _ legs _ .

They went on for days. Jungkook was a tall guy, but Mingyu managed to be even taller. He had no idea how he'd get the over-the-shoulder shots, but right now he was just trying to deal with talking to the man without blurting out something stupid about wanting to see his biceps. He needed to focus.

It was easier yesterday, when Seokjin, Jimin and Namjoon were with him. They always filmed the interview parts with more of the team, to make sure to get the best camera angles and the best sound.

However, today they just needed b-rolls, which mostly consisted of shots of the food being prepared and plated, something that really didn't require many people. So after Jimin took care of the makeup and Taehyung helped him set up the scene, the two were out faster than the fucking wind, leaving Jungkook alone with the cook.

Now he wondered if there was part of some weird plan of theirs. Honestly, he wouldn't put it past them, given the entire day had been absolute torture. Watching Mingyu purse his lips while chopped vegetables, roll his sleeves before grilling the meat; Jungkook had to constantly be reprimanding himself for letting his mind wander instead of just filming the damn food. 

"So, what now?" His attention was snapped back by Mingyu's question, and he was once again reminded that he was at work.

_ Get a grip, Jungkook. _

"Oh, yeah, okay so I already took shots of the food, so now what we normally do is film you cutting into the food. Since it's a thick slice of meat, it will be cool to get an over-the-shoulder shot, so we can see the red on the inside." The videographer answered, surprised by his own eloquence. 

"Oh, awesome. How do we do that then?" Mingyu wondered, already stepping up to the table. "Should I stand here?"

"Yeah, there's great. My only issue is..."  _ You're a tall beautiful giant _ , Jungkook almost blurted out, reining himself in at the last minute. "Uh, okay, just give me a second." He mumbled, camera in hand as he stood behind the other. Fuck, he even smelled good. 

"This might be a little uncomfortable, okay? But you can tell me if it's too much!" He added quickly, ears already warm from the proximity as he stood even closer to the chef, chest to back. Taking a hopefully quiet gulp, he pushed himself on the tip of his toes as he placed his camera over the other's shoulder, one arm wrapped around the man's neck in a way that gave him too many ideas that he  _ shouldn't be having right now _ .

He could feel the chef's skin against his wrist. It was so smooth, with the exception of the little stubble that scratched against him in such a satisfying way.

God, what was wrong with him?

"Are you okay?" Mingyu asked, once again pulling him back to reality and making him wonder if the chef could somehow hear his thoughts. "Oh, wait, let me make it easier for you." He really shouldn't be saying things like that if he actually wanted to make things easier for Jungkook. 

Before the videographer could ask what he meant by that though, the cook was lowering himself a bit, making the position indeed much easier for Jungkook. Looking down, the latter realised he had done that by spreading his legs to the side a bit, easily showing off his thighs muscles in those dark slacks. Fuck, he was fit. How was this guy even real?

"A-Ah, thanks." Jungkook mumbled, wetting his lips before focusing on the task at hand. The angle did look better now though, he had to give him that. "Okay, you can start cutting into the meat now. Just do it slowly."

Mingyu hummed, looking down as he pierced the meat with the fork. "You like it slow?" The chef asked quietly then as he began moving the knife back and forth, the lack of difficulty showing just how perfectly the meat was cooked.

Meanwhile Jungkook had to swallow down whatever sound threatened to come out of his throat, because he was sure it was something similar to a humiliating squawk. "W-What?"

"For the shot, I mean." Jungkook could swear the other was smirking, but his eyes were focused on the camera's viewfinder.

"Oh, uh, yeah." He cleared his throat. "Looks better, you know? All the uh, juices coming out." Oh God, that sounded gross.

It did make Mingyu giggle though, and fuck, that was a cute giggle. How was Jungkook supposed to handle this?

"If you could cut it into like a bite size piece next that would be great. And then grab a broccoli with it and maybe run it in the sauce." He instructed almost robotically, but thankfully Mingyu didn't seem bothered by it.

"I like your tattoos." The chef commented instead, as he did as Jugkook said.

"Uh? Oh, thanks." Jungkook forgot he was wearing short sleeves, and so his tattoos were practically all visible, running along his right arm, some brushing against Mingyu's skin. "Do you have any?" He ventured to ask this time, trying to keep the conversation going.

"No. I kinda want one, but I don't know." Mingyu pouted then - fuck, he could pout? - and turned his face slightly towards the other, his breath hitting Jungkook's cheek. "Don't they hurt a lot?"

_ Focus, Jungkook, focus. Think about the food, not the beautiful man pouting right next to you. Think about the broccoli, not the chef's lips oh so close to your skin. Just, keep filming the damn food. _

"U-Uh, yeah, I mean, no, I mean-" He cleared his throat, wetting his lips as he kept his eyes glued to the viewfinder. "They do, but you kinda get used to it? I barely felt them after a while, to be honest."

"Woah, you're so brave."And it was dumb, it was so dumb to feel so cool by that silly little praise, but of course Jungkook did. At this point Mingyu could praise him in the most stupid way and Jungkook would still feel like the greatest man on Earth.

Thankfully, before Jungkook had to think of a smart reply, Mingyu was already done gathering the broccoli and the piece of meat on the fork, running it on the sauce like Jungkook had said. "That's great, now just hold it up to the camera."

The chef followed his instructions once again, the steam coming from the food dancing up beautifully, making it an incredible shot. Jungkook was glad. Not only because he always made sure to do his best work, but because he wanted people to know how great of a chef Mingyu actually was.

"Awesome, that looks perfect." The videographer grinned before putting his camera down. Before he could unwrap his other arm from Mingyu, however, the latter was holding it in place, his other hand still holding up the fork with the food.

"You're not gonna eat it?" The chef wondered, taking the other by surprise. And now there was no camera to distract him. No barrier between his and Mingyu's face as the man pouted at him once again. And because Jungkook was unable to form any words in that situation, he opened his mouth instead, letting the other feed him with a happy grin.

It took him a while to actually start chewing, but damn, that was delicious. Now he got why his friends praised him so much, Mingyu was a cooking genius. Sure, Jungkook was the exact opposite of a picky eater, but still.

"This is so fucking good." Jungkook mumbled, licking his lips while the other man giggled.

"Really?" The chef ran his hand over the other's tattoo'd hand before letting go, a gesture that definitely didn't go unnoticed.

"Best food I've ever had." The videographer nodded after swallowing.

"Ah, now I know you're lying. That can't be true." The taller chuckled, chest vibrating against Jungkook's in a way that made his head spin.

"I'm serious! It's so good, I've never- Oh, shit, sorry." Jungkook finally pulled back then, missing the other's warmth already. "Your thighs must be burning."

"Uh?" Mingyu blinked, before looking down and realizing what the other meant. He had been in that position for so many minutes, Jungkook didn't know how he was simply standing straight right now. "Oh, it's fine, don't worry. I'm used to it. This doesn't even compare to leg day at the gym."

Oh, he goes to the gym. Of course he goes to the gym, no wonder he's so fit. How is this specimen so perfect?

"So, will I hear from you again?"

Every single day, if it were up to Jungkook. Honestly he doesn't know how anyone knows Mingyu and does not want to spend every second of the day with him because this man seems to have walked out of every one of Jungkook's dreams. Every. Single. One.

"U-Uh, yeah! We have to edit everything now, but we'll let you know how it's going, and we'll show you the final product before uploading in case you have any–"

"No, no, I mean that's great, but that's now what I meant." Mingyu chuckled at the other's confused stare. "I asked if I'd hear from  _ you _ again."

Jungkook blinked a few times, trying to understand how that was any different, until it clicked.

_ Oh. _

Mingyu wanted to hear from him. From  _ him _ . The man that showed up in a pony tail wearing short sleeves and sweatpants and acted like a complete fool in front of him. Mingyu wanted to hear from him.

Wait, did that mean that Mingyu liked him?

"Uuh… Would you  _ like _ to hear from me?" Jungkook asked carefully, his cheeks already burning hot.

"I thought I made that pretty obvious." The chef giggled again, and oh how Jungkook loved that sound. "But of course, if you don't want to that's–"

"No, no, no! I mean, yes, I want to! I–" He swallowed a bit too loudly, trying to get himself to make some sense. "If I could, I mean if you'd like, I could maybe take you out sometime…?"

And then Jungkook saw the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Mingyu smiled. It wasn't a smirk, nor a little grin, nor that little embarrassed smile he showed when he was praised. No, it was a full on, ear to ear smile, and it was fucking amazing.

"I'd really like that." Mingyu admitted. "I'm free on Mondays."

"Monday is great! I love Mondays." Who the fuck says that? Jungkook wanted to groan, but before he could, Mingyu was already asking him for his phone so he could input his number. And when he gave it back, it was saved under his name and the little kissing emoji.

Fuck, Jungkook was already in love with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
